


Choose Your Own Adventure by Copperiisulfate

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of Choose Your Own Adventure by Copperiisulfate, read by Rhea314 & Mira, and Rhea314.<br/><b>Summary</b>: Play god or let the goddess play. tags: canon genderbending, supernatural elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure by Copperiisulfate

**Title** : Choose Your Own Adventure  
 **Author** : Copperiisulfate  
 **Reader** : Rhea314, Mira & Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Un-Go  
 **Character** : Inga/Shinjuurou  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings.  
 **Summary** : Play god or let the goddess play. tags: canon genderbending, supernatural elements.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366114)  
Link: [ here Mira & Rhea314 4min 8sec ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Choose%20Your%20Own%20Adventure%20by%20Copperiisulfate.mp3), [ here Rhea314 4min 26sec](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Choose%20Your%20Own%20Adventure%20by%20Copperiisulfate%202.mp3)


End file.
